


媚药番外——橘子与沙发上的猫

by Sakatabj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatabj/pseuds/Sakatabj
Summary: 是番外，双律师
Relationships: GinHiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	媚药番外——橘子与沙发上的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 是番外，双律师

东京的冬天，和去年没什么差别。  
土方十四郎缩了缩脖子，寒风无孔不入，这种无意义的动作也仅仅是条件反射而已。前面就是公寓的大门了，他快走两步，从入口处进去，乘电梯直到顶楼。  
顶楼只有一家住户，是这幢公寓里最贵的一套房子，连接着一块面积不小的露台，还附带一个采光极其充足的阁楼，直到拿到产权书，看到签字栏上并排的两个名字，他才有了实感，就为了和坂田银时共同拥有一个居所，他竟用掉了一多半积蓄。  
土方十四郎打开房门，在玄关脱掉了沾满寒风的鞋子和大衣，最后把格子花纹的围巾挂上衣架，暖风开始迅速侵逐他体内的冷意，使他稍一颤抖后深呼了一口气。  
没有特别亮，宽敞的客厅里只亮着一盏小小的落地灯，土方一眼看去，只看到沙发扶手上的一颗顶着卷发的脑袋，这房子里的另一个住户仰躺在沙发上，脸上盖着一本书，柔软的茶色毛衣下摆向上翻折着，毫无顾忌的露出了半块肚皮，腹肌的线条被昏黄灯光柔化，起伏的皮肤上些许光泽，一层蜜色，散发着甜味似的无害，像只大懒猫。  
意大利产的高级真皮沙发，是土方最中意的款式，但奈何另一个住户不怎么喜欢真皮的触感，说就算是真皮也比不过棉质的柔软，他深以为家里就该摆上柔软的东西，让人一看就有睡意。  
两个人的意见最终折合，高级沙发买了，不过要在上面盖上一层毛茸茸的毯子，若另一个人不喜欢，坐上去之前把毯子掀开就好。  
土方在沙发上坐下，再度瞟了一眼坂田银时敞开的肚皮，他突然挑了挑嘴角，冷冰冰的手倏地按了上去。  
“唔啊！”坂田银时立刻清醒过来，扣在脸上的书掉落在地，他坐起身，见到土方，打着哈欠伸手揉了揉肚子，“你回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“不洗澡吗？”  
“等会儿吧。”  
白发男人站起来，随意抓起摆在茶几上的眼镜戴上，踩着棉拖朝厨房去，过了几分钟又踢踢踏踏的回来，手里端着冒热气的牛奶。  
热牛奶捧在手里，土方内心却还是比较青睐男人的肚皮，瞟一眼坐在他身边的坂田银时，男人没去管地上的书，只顺手从茶几上抓起一个圆溜溜的橘子，一旁已丢了几个掰成花瓣样式的橘子皮。  
他将橘子在手指间掉了个方向，那只手握过枪，现在通常是握着笔，也常握住土方的阴茎，骨节分明得很，修长得体，在橘皮映衬下略显白皙，他对准橘子顶上薄弱之处，大拇指尖微微用力。  
啵！  
橘皮光鲜饱满，汁水四溅，只不过那声音……  
土方低头抿了一口牛奶，竟从杯沿品到了若有似无的橘皮香气，白发男人那双手刚刚握住过他手里这只杯子，手指间的香味传染了它，他捧杯的双手霎时有些难耐。  
“今天顺利吗？”  
坂田银时低着头，认认真真的剥开橘皮，像是在雕刻一件艺术品。  
土方有些迟钝的脑子转了几圈，会想今天一整天的事情，“那女人真是麻烦透顶。”他喝着牛奶，“要不是因为中田社长介绍过来的，真想一口拒绝。”  
坂田银时把撕掉的橘子皮放在桌上，意味不明的哼了一声算是回应。  
“那家伙居然要我打离婚案，我真是……”  
坂田银时把橘子掰成两半依次塞进嘴里，眯了眯眼，又漫不经心的舔了舔遗漏在手指上的汁水，忽视了土方看过来的目光，他吞下所有果汁，才晃着身体靠近，“要我帮忙吗，土方律师？”半明半晦的空间里，他眼神暧昧，凑近的嘴唇上带着香味。  
土方的眼球动了一下，伸手把白发男人按在沙发里，张开腿骑了上去，伸手撩开裹住男人身体的柔软毛衣，凉意未去的一双手覆在他胸膛上，“比起那个，坂田律师应该帮我解决一下当下最紧要的问题。”  
坂田银时笑了笑，视线透过镜片，温柔矜持，“没问题。”  
土方把他那碍事的眼镜拿开，捧住男人的脸亲了下去，坂田银时从善如流，任他亲吻，他双手将他的衬衫从西裤里拉出来，解了腰带拉开拉链，扒开裤子，双手捧住他的屁股揉弄起来，挤压着他胯间两颗沉甸甸的囊袋，“唔……”  
略显冰凉的手指划过他的脖颈，无意识的停留在他的肩颈之间。  
轻而易举的，他拿到了亲吻的主动权，舌头舔过男人的刚才摩擦到火热的下唇，品尝到一丝凉意，探入他的口腔，湿热的粘膜开始分泌过量的液体。  
坂田银时坐起身来，将呼吸急促的黑发男人压在沙发另一头，他把他的裤子脱下扔在地上，包括内裤，只给他剩下一件完全敞开了的衬衫，聊胜于无。被外界寒风浸透了的皮肤还没有完全回温，在一片柔软里，这身体玉石一般，脱力的肌肉松弛下来，苍白中带着温软。  
于是他亲吻他时，带着赞叹。  
乳尖被舌头亲密问候着，针刺一般的痛苦自不必说，像是要被唾液消融，土方挺起胸，没有不满，他很喜欢，男人的手捏住他另一边乳尖玩弄着，没什么章法，只让它发红肿胀起来，颜色看起来很美艳。  
鼻尖若有似无的橘皮香气一直未曾散去，勾的他发馋，对男人的手越发喜爱。  
胯下的东西已经颤巍巍的站了起来，散发着高热，有点儿难耐，他还没来得及抗议，空闲的嘴里便被塞了一样东西，是白发男人的手指，正如他意。  
坂田银时的手在他口腔里搅弄，逗着他的舌头，也任他舔舐，挂上所有津液。  
“呃嗯……”  
那手指捣进他身后的洞穴，懒散的悠然的转动扩张，少时又变得激烈，土方十四郎抓住了坂田银时的头发，用半眯的眼睛催他快些。  
指尖轻触某个地方，坂田银时已对土方的身体了如指掌，“你喜欢这里吧。”土方扭了扭身子，小腿紧绷着，脸上泛滥起贪迷的神色，他极低的呻吟着，伴随着白发男人的动作，后穴不住地收缩，“唔，可以……进来了。”  
因为熟稔，完全进入并没有费多少功夫，甚至不需要太过仔细的前戏，但坂田银时喜欢土方在前戏时的表现，那样不满足，有些小急躁，但又享受。  
视野晃动之中，土方十四郎揽住了坂田银时的脖子，揉皱了的衬衫还好好穿在身上，他不由拥紧了他，两个人的汗水透过衣料相互融合，再没了什么间隙，下体出的声响刺激着鼓膜，男人的阴茎顶着他的最深处，每次都让他惊慌。  
亲吻着他的锁骨、脖颈、下巴，这里似乎散发着他喜欢的味道，就是那种淡淡的橘皮香气，如今又混入了一股极为深沉的后调，像是佛手或者麝香。  
“我……嗯……”他咬牙，后背一阵僵直之后，侧首把整张脸埋进男人的肩膀。  
坂田银时粗喘着摸了摸他的阴茎，像是极为满意他未经抚慰就已高潮的状况，低笑着，还未释放的肉棒还埋在他后穴里一阵一阵的猛跳。  
“今天好像格外敏感啊你。”  
“少说废话！”土方难为情的扭了扭腰，在男人耳边低声说：“快点……继续。”  
====  
  
是他们在一起很久之后。


End file.
